Electrolysis is either of two electrical epilation methods for the permanent removal of human hair. A practitioner of electrolysis, as the term is used in epilation, is called an electrologist.
One method involves using a person's body as an electrolytic cell. This method is known as galvanic. The other method is known as thermolysis, RF, shortwave or diathermy. Galvanic and thermolysis are often combined in a method known as the BLEND™. All three of these methods use a metal probe 0.002 to 0.006 inches in diameter which is inserted into hair follicles to the depth of the dermal papilla or hair matrix, which is the site of formation of hair from highly mitotic and keratinized cells.
A galvanic epilator is essentially a positive ground power supply that delivers 0-3 mA through the body. The follicular probe is the cathode of an electrolytic cell. Sodium hydroxide formed at the cathode burns out the hair matrix cells. Modern galvanic epilators automatically adjust the voltage to maintain constant current.
A thermolytic epilator is essentially a radio transmitter, usually with an output of about 0-8 watts at a frequency of 13.56 MHz. RF energy emanates from the probe to tissue within about a few millimeters. The idea is to heat the hair matrix to about 48° C., causing electro-coagulation.
Thermolysis allows more epilations in less time, typically 1-4 seconds per insertion, compared to 15 seconds to several minutes for galvanic. On the other hand, the galvanic method is more thorough, and leaves fewer follicles capable of regrowing hair. The BLEND™ method combines RF and direct current, combining many of the advantages of both methods.
While Electrolysis has some very good results compared to other epilation techniques, it can be expensive, tedious, and painful for the patient. It can be difficult for large amounts of hair. If done improperly, it can result in partial to full regrowth, lasting skin damage, and spread of infection.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods and systems in the area of electro-epilation.